Suicide part 2
by 4everLucky18
Summary: Sequal to suicide this story will be about Amy and how she questioning everthing she believes in, who she trusts, and the one she loves. Before reading this story i would requmend you read suicide first.
1. Chapter 1

**Guys listen I didn't mean to put the chapter before up but I didn't write a new one i do not own the lyrics and I don't own the sonic charters so don't sue me. **

**the song is called Everything You're Not by Demi Lovato and is owned by her.**

* * *

_I've been bursed and_

_I've been broken_

_Can't believe that_

_I put up with all this pain._

I have tried to commit suicide. That was caused by the one hedgehog I thought I could love. He put me through pain and hurt. I am broken.

_I've been used _

_And I was choking_

_On the promise_

_I would never fall again._

I was used by my best friend I thought I could trust I told her all my secrets and stories. I was believing a lie that was told by the one I love or at least I thought. He told me he would be there to protect me. Not anymore.

_I used to sing _

_To your twisted symphony _

_The weight that had me trapped inside_

_Your misery_

_But no I know the reason_

_Why I couldn't breathe_.

I used to love everything about him but now I hate him. In a twisted way he loved me too. He put me through his misery. Now I know that I don't need him anymore.

_Cause all I want is _

_Everything you're not_

_So go ahead and slam the door_

_Cause you can't shut me out._

_No I don't, don't care_

_ What you say _

_Cause all I really_

_All I really want,_

_Is everything you're _

_(never going to break my heart again never want to see your face again never want to feel this way again.)_

After all this all I want is everything he is not. I want nothing to do with him. I don't care what he says to me. So he may what nothing to do with me but he can't shut me up. I NEVER want to see his face again. NEVER want my heart broken again. I NEVER EVER want to feel this way again.

_Your darkness was my weak ness_

_ But it turned out it only went so deep._

_Deep_

_A meaningless diversion is all_

_You meant to me_

_Me me!_

_And I am done with _

_Your twisted symphony _

_The word you said to me_

_Sounded like stolen_

_Poetry._

_ I tore the pages and I can_

_ Finally breathe_

His darkness caused me pain and suffering. But the cut only went so deep. A meaning less mistake is all I meant to you. I am done with you. The things you said to me were fake and used. I tore them out of my heart and now I can finally breathe.

_Cause all I want_

_ Is everything you're not._

_So go ahead and slam the door_

_ Because you can't shut me out. _

_No I don't, don't care_

_ What you say _

_Cause all I really_

_All I really want,_

_Is everything you're Not_

_(never going to break my heart again never want to see your face again never want to feel this way again.)_

_I want a gentleman_

_Who treats me like a queen._

_I need respect._

_I need love and nothing in between._

_I will not spell it out for you _

_If you can't see._

_Cause you not worth it_

_ You don't deserve it _

_And now I am gone._

I want someone who treats me right. With respect love and nothing else. If I have to spell it out for you, you're not the one. Because the one I felt for wasn't worth my time and didn't deserve me so now I am done.

If you're wondering who I am, I am Amy Rose. Who is it I feel in love with you ask, It was… sonic the hedgehog.

* * *

**Sorry for the confusion i got it up and running and sorry it took so long.**


	2. Chapter 2

(Amy's p.o.v.)

**_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_**

'Because of you' stared blasting through my radio. I reach for the off button. Click, nothing, click, nothing, click, nothing. uggggg I pull out the radio throw it across the room. I am awake now.

"Finally" I say getting up. "I hate work." I got in the shower. It was hot but it helps relieve the pain of the past year. 10 minutes I got out. After going to the closet and putting on my bra and underwear I found a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. I work at the dinner down the street now. It was ok I never ran into my friends there. They worry about me too much, always asking me 'did you take your pills?', 'how are you?', or 'what happened between you and sonic?' I can understand them caring but it is just too much.

I don't eat, grabbing my keys and walking out the door, locking it. I don't have a car anymore. So I have to walk which scares the living shit out of me. 'Just one more street' I say to myself the dinner is big and sort of old fashion too. I go straight to the lockers, open mine, and put on my little apron. Grabbing my little notepad and walking over to take my first table. I was still writing as I introduced myself.

"Hello my name is Amy I will be your waitress today how may I take your or-" I stopped mid-sentence. Cause the thing wass when I looked up I saw someone I wouldn't want to see in a million years.

**_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_**

"Amy listen before you go I just want to tell you something." The blue hedgehog said. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out so I closed it. "Ames please." His emerald eyes stared into mine making my insides melt.

"You have 5 minutes." I say sitting in the booth.

"Amy I really need to ask you why you hate me." He asked

"I already told you." I say rolling my eyes.

"Ok do you still hate me?" he says worried expression.

"I can't answer that question." I say

"why not?" he says I look into his eyes. Big mistake.

"Because I don't know the answer myself." I say truthfully

_**I lose my way**_  
_**And it's not too long before you point it out**_  
_**I cannot cry**_  
_**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**_  
_**I'm forced to fake**_  
_**A smile, a laugh every day of my life**_  
_**My heart can't possibly break**_  
_**When it wasn't even whole to start with**_

"Well I need to know?" he says

"Why do _you_ need to know sonic. If _you_ keep pushing me I just going to explode like I did before do you really think that's the smartest thing to do?" I say a little to attitudinal.

"I am sorry Ames I didn't mean to be rude." He says looking down

"It ok I just don't need this anymore."

"Need what." he says putting his hands on the table

"You, the drama , the suicidal thoughts, the bills, work, pills love, jumping every time I hear a noise." I said nearly in tears.

"Ames I am so sorry I put you though all this if you ever need anything just tell me I will be there in a heartbeat. " he says putting his hand on my. The movement sent shivers down my spine.

_**Because of you**_  
_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I am afraid**_

** (Sonic's p.o.v.)**

"I do need something from you." She says look at me with those pleading jade eyes

"Anything." I barely whisper

"Can you walk me home it is dark and my shift is over?" That's when I realize we have been talking for an hour.

"Yeah." I get up and walk over to her helping her up. She is almost as tall as me. About an inch ad she will be as tall as me.

"Thanks I really hate walking home alone at night." She smiles. Oh I missed that smile so much.

"it is no big deal." We walk out the door of the diner. She is cold so I take my jacket and put it over her shoulders. She grabs it and pulls it close.

That's when I hear it. The sound of laughter. I turn around. And there was a green guy standing there I hear Amy gasp. Then I hear her back away.

"Amy what is it?" I ask her.

**_I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing_**

**_(Amy's p.o.v.)_**

He asked what is wrong but I couldn't answer him the guy standing in front of me was the one who raped me.

"She is too scared to tell you who I am. Isn't that right." The guy asked

"who are you?" Sonic asked him

"lets say I know her screams very well." The guy laughed loudly I started to cry.

**_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid_**

Sonic went for his throat.

_**Because of you**_  
_**Because of you**_

* * *

**_sorry it has been so long! try and find out who this song was refeing to._**


End file.
